


Last Night I Dreamed

by Magicora



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Insecurities, Nightmares, Tally Hall - Freeform, The graphic violence is only in some chapters, fears, i guess, i wrote this way past my bedtime, kind of sad sometimes, not that confusing or deep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicora/pseuds/Magicora
Summary: A series of short stories detailing the Camp Camp characters’ dreams.Based on the ‘Dream Journal’ segments on the Tally Hall Internet Show.
Kudos: 8





	Last Night I Dreamed

_Last night I dreamed I was eating lunch_

Max walked through the cafeteria anxiously, everyone was talking but no sound came out and his footsteps echoed through the hazy room. He had a single piece of wheat bread on his bright green lunch tray slathered in melted butter.

In the middle of the cafeteria there was a sky blue table and in it sat David, Gwen, Nikki, and Neil. Max approached the table, eager he found someone to sit with. When he plopped himself down next to Gwen and all their heads to turned to him disapprovingly.

“Get up.” Gwen demanded. Max was taken aback. “What? I only just sat down though!” He looked at everyone else for their validation and they were all glaring at him. “I-I have nobody else to fucking sit with, I know you guys!”

David leaned over the lunch table from his seat across from Max, getting in his face with an intense stare. “Then sit _alone_.” Max started tearing up and the others shook their heads, laughing among themselves. David remained leaned over the table.

“If you want to sit with us then stop being a dick.” Neil stated, and Max looked at him helplessly. Nikki’s lips curled into a malicious grin as she laughed at him, Neil laughing along with her. Gwen looked down and shook her head.

David pushed him violently to the concrete ground. “Well don’t just sit there, maybe bothering someone else will cheer you up!” Nikki mocked. Suddenly all the lights in the cafeteria turned off save for one right above Nikki, Neil, Gwen, and David’s table.

They looked upon his body on the floor like he was the most vile thing they’d ever seen. Their glares oozed with disappointment and overbearing hatred. “Stop! Stop it please! I’m sorry just stop!” Max begged through sobs to no avail, there was nothing he could do.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty simple, just a dream reflecting Max’s fear of the ones who put up with him leaving him.


End file.
